The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style
The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style is 2017 Pearler Danama adaption based on 2016 reboot and 2007 Japanese Anime adaption. It was created by XNT Enterprises and Hanna Barbera. Sponsored by FX Network and FXP. The creators went to Pearl and making a show in Pearler English. It will air on XNT 5. It will include PPGZ version and PPG version. Episodes Shorts Whom sets Whom Buttercup vs Professor Pilots Double Trouble Double The Fourth Wall Episodes Characters Good 1998 Bubbles 2017 Blossom 2016 Buttercup Bunny Bella Beta Proffesor Untonium Miumiu (from Robotboy) Dexter (from Dexter Lab) Cubbie Robin (1998 PPG) Netural Ms. Keane Citizen of RKO/Scratch Ms. Bellum Mayor of RKO/Scratch Nemesis Mojo Jojo Princess Morbucks HIM Fuzzy Lumpkins Gang Ganggreen The Amoeba Boys Sedusa The Rowdyruff Boys Cast Bubbles - Tara Strong Angry Bubbles - Kristen Li Blossom - Sarah Crystal Buttercup - Natalie Palamides PROF. Untonium - Tom Kenny Ms. Bellum - Taylor Swift Mojo jojo - Roger Labon Jackson Bunny - Juliette Juneson Production (WIP) On May 1 2016 What the Robin episode of Teen Titans Go! was aired on Cartoon Network. However due to Teen Titans Go's negative reception CN dared itself to insult TTG fans/haters back with a Starfire's uncensored F-bomb (don't google it, fake and not for kids). This caused the world had a protest against Cartoon Network. Many CN workers died In Cartoon Network Collapse Incident that followed many protests and fire at the and destroyed CN headquarter and studios. However the creators of Regluar Show, creators of rebooted PPG, Tara Strong, Kristen Li, Natalie Palamides and Craig Mcracken survived the incident. This caused Cartoon Network ceased to exist forever. Reguar Show created it's own channel called RSTV, that it will only air Regular Show. Only rebooted PPG studio remains to be undestroyed and the sign said "FOR SALE". XNT members called and buyed the studio and move it to the part of XNT headquarter-studio. Craig Mcracken knew about Danama. He invited all the creators of PPGZ to make their own Danama. They went to Pearl and starts making the show. They team up and doing it. However Tara Strong and Kristen Li weren't friends. XNT stated if the two are not friends each other, the show won't be created. The two became friends and took a month to became while Rosie Inc. joins to remake Zooming HB for the Danama version. Krisen Li will be Angry Bubbles while Tara Strong will be Bubbles. The teaser shown at November 13 2016. The tralier shown on November 30 2016 on Youtube account called "XNT". The shorts aired on XNT 5 in Jaunary 6 2017. The pre-pilot aired on March 6 2017. The pilot aired on April 4 2017. The official series aired on April 10 2017 (Episode 0) (WIP) Trivia * The show will take place in RKO/Scratch. * Due to the reboot, memes are removed. * The narrator voice will be Microsoft Sam from Speakonia. * FXP and FX Network will sponsor the show permanently. The variant of FX Network is sound accompleast by Windows Titan Shutdown sound. * The hearts ending will reappear, but the music of the ending will be RowdyRuffs one. * Although Rosie Animations and Rosie Television didn't produce the show, their logos and names will appear due to XNT Enterprises being owned by them. * Some people confunses the 2017 Danama one with 2016 reboot. Mical Ribbbe on the comment of "XNT" says "This is just 2016 reboot made by Cartoon Network" Many people do this do, but this angered XNT. This made people think this is absolutely same is reboot **Here's the diffrence between the Danama and the reboot(WIP) ** * It is a little bit more violent than the The Whoopass Girls.